


Clinquant

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Logolepsy- an obsession with words [12]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fluff, i just love bayley more than anything and she needs more appreciation, soft lesbians!!!, there's really not much to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: Clintquant-adj. Glittering, tinsel-like





	Clinquant

Bayley is gorgeous, and not in a physical way.

Well, okay, she is- lush brown hair and soft skin and sloping muscles and dark eyes and a radiant smile and-. She _is_ gorgeous physically, kind of has to be to make it in this business, but if the outside warmed Sasha like the sun, then the inside was like a _supernova._

Her personality _gleamed_ , shining beneath arena lights and the harsh fluorescence of crowded locker rooms. No matter the city, the time, if she’d won or lost, if she was in her ring attire or in sweats, she glittered brighter than any gem. She was _radiant_ , sharp and fierce and filled with an undying loyalty no matter what.

And shit, if Sasha didn’t love her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm demonkingfinn on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
